National Margarita Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: February 22 was National Margarita Day, wonder what Stephanie and the gang was up to? Joe gets a mention but is not harmed in this fic.


Disclaimer: Not mine but if it was Ranger and Steph would come clean to each other.

A/N: I know I should be writing the next chapter to The Upside but this idea came to me and I finally put it to paper. It's actually a pretty dumb short but I couldn't resist.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in the bonds office with a cup of coffee and a boston cream donut when Lula flounced into the office in all her glittery neon spandex glory. She was rambling already "White girl, Connie we got to go out tonight, I heard on the radio it was National Margarita Day. We need some margaritas to get us out of this funk with the snow and gloom." She finally noticed the donut in my hand "Where's mine? You better have saved me some donuts, you know I'm a big beautiful woman and I need my donuts before I waste away to nothing."

Connie and I were laughing. Connie snorted and said "There's a whole box right here and an extra-large coffee for you."

Lula reached into the box and pulled out a powdered donut filled with chocolate cream. "Yum" she said as she took a bite and the powdered sugar covered her ample chest.

I decided to ask her about margarita day. "So, Lula, what are you talking about with National Margarita Day?"

"Well the radio started a new segment on the morning show to tell ya about some unusual holidays and today is National Margarita Day and Sunday is National Tortilla Chip Day. I think they should be the same day. You need some salsa, chips and a margarita to make it all better. That new salsa club opened over on the other end of Haywood St. from Rangeman called Caliente and I bet they make the best margaritas" Lula said.

The girls and I made plans to go out that night, it just so happened to be a Friday night. I called Mary Lou and Val and both will be joining us. I was single after Joe and I had called it quits a few months ago. He was currently dating a kindergarten teacher and everyone was surprised that they didn't get engaged on Valentine's Day. I was glad he was happy.

At 9:00 I went down to the parking lot as Lula pulled into the parking lot with Connie in the passenger seat. We careened down the street with 50 cent blaring from the stereo. We pulled up to the valet and Lula said "You better take care of my baby, not one scratch." The young kid just nodded with his eyes affixed to her breasts which had been shaking up and down with her yelling and arm waving.

We walked up to the door to see Benny, a recent Rangeman hire at the door working as security for the club. "Hey Steph, you and your friends can go right on in." I heard Mary Lou call out and Benny let her and Val in as well.

Mary Lou hugged us and said "Boy are we one group of red-hot women." We found an open table not too far from the dance floor and ordered a round of frozen strawberry margaritas along with a pitcher so we could refill. It was going to be a wild night. We were constantly being asked to dance.

Two hours later I heard women gasp and a tray hit the floor. I looked over toward the entrance and I saw Ranger, Tank, Lester, Bobby, Hal and Hector enter. They looked very hot, each of them wearing black dress pants and a silk button down shirt. They all were wearing jewel tone colors except Ranger who was wearing his usual black. Women came up to the men and tried to drag them to the dance floor but they instead continued toward our table.

Ranger came up to me and pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear "Enjoying yourself Babe?"

I was too stunned to answer; he looked like sex on legs. With his all black ensemble he wore his diamond studs and his hair was down, just reaching his shoulders. "What are you doing here Ranger?"

He smiled at me "Heard you were celebrating tonight Babe and thought we'd crash the party."

"Are you hoping to get me drunk and then get lucky?"

"I don't need to get you drunk to get lucky Babe"

He pulled me on the dance floor and we danced for the rest of the night. I never noticed that the others had left. Lula and Tank, then Connie and Hal, while the other men found their own dates. Val and Mary Lou went home to their husbands. And me….

I left with my man in black. Say thank you to National Margarita Day, I was about to get very lucky.


End file.
